Ultraseven (character)
, sometimes spelled Ultra Seven, Ultra-7 or just Seven (when being referred to by the other Ultras, including his son), is the third Ultra being to come to Planet Earth (first and only in the spin-offs). He came to our planet after being sent to map the Milky Way, but this planet caught his attention and arrived here, he took the appearance of a brave man and renamed himself as Dan Moroboshi. Ultraseven protected Earth for a long time, but in the end his power was weakening due to the numerous battles he had, he left Earth after his last battle without being able to say good-bye to his team members of the Ultra Garrison. However, at later times he returned to Earth to assist his other brothers-in-arms in catastrophic events, fighting against mighty aliens like Alien Hipporito, Alien Temperor, Yapool and Grozam. He later was revealed to have a son named Ultraman Zero, who became one of the most skilled Ultras from the Land of Light. Differences from the original Ultraman Given that Seven was originally conceived to exist in a universe where the events of Ultra Q and Ultraman never took place, Ultraseven bears many differences to the other Ultra Brothers, although Taro bears some resemblance to him. *Seven's eyes are bright yellow and more boxy compared to those of Ultraman and Zoffy. *Seven has visible pupils. *Seven lacks a Color Timer, instead possessing a Beam Lamp which blinks only when he is in grave danger. *Seven lacks a time limit due to his Protectors, which harness energy directly from the sun. *Instead of saving a human in need and becoming a symbiote with them, Seven instead created himself a human form, Dan Moroboshi, after rescuing Jiro. The downside of this is that any injuries he sustains carries over to his human form. History Ultraseven A soldier from the Land of Light in the Nebula M78, 340 was originally sent to map the Milky Way Galaxy, where he eventually visited a planet that interested him, our very own Earth. On his first visit to Earth, he saved the life of a young mountain climber named Jiro Satsuma, who had nearly fallen to his own death to save a fellow climber from sharing his fate. However, instead of merging their bodies, as Ultraman had done to Science Patrol member Shin Hayata, 340 transformed himself into an exact likeness of the unconscious Jiro, though he outfitted himself in civilian clothes more casual than Jiro's had been. But he renamed himself "Dan Moroboshi" to avoid confusion with Jiro. A mysterious but friendly and helpful young man, Dan joins the Ultra Guard as its sixth member, but unbeknownst to them (or anyone else for that matter), he saves the day from alien invasions in his true guise as Agent 340, christened by the Garrison as its "honorary 7th member," Ultra Seven. During his time on Earth, Ultraseven eventually faced several moral dilemmas, separating his series as darker at times from most Ultra series, such as when mankind destroyed entire alien cities, or when their weapons testing devastated another planet creating a vengeful monster who was ultimately a victim of humanity's folly. Near the end of his stay on Earth, Seven found his power was weakening, he was eventually contacted by his Superior who explained that his sudden weakness was a result of all his injuries piling up and that he had to return to the Land of Light and seek medical attention. However, Seven refused, as Earth was under attack from the Aliens from the planet Goth and their Monster Pandon. As such, his superior placed a mental lock in his mind preventing him from using the Ultra Eyes to transform. However, during their first battle with Pandon, Dan managed to circumvent this lock, he fell onto his glasses instead of putting them on, allowing him to transform and break the lock. But even though he thus transformed, and saved his friends, Seven found that his powers were weakening. His Emerium Beam no longer had even a shadow of its former power, and his Wide Shot had fallen out of the question. He only defeated Pandon by using his Eye Slugger during an opening. After that, upon resuming his human identity of Dan Moroboshi, he was rushed to the emergency room with terrible injuries. He later left without anyone noticing, but crashed his car. Dan was taken in by a nearby family and saw on the news that the Goth Aliens were destroying major cities around the world. Desperate to stop them, he left again, entering a warehouse to transform. There the image of his superior again tried to stop him from transforming, but he refused. Even the timely appearance of Anne, the confession of his true nature and his feelings, and her similar confessions and pleading were still not enough to stop him, and he transformed. Seven tunneled through the Earth rescuing his missing friend and destroying the Goth Aliens. Alas, Pandon returned, this time as a cyborg, and began to trounce the Ultra, even catching his Eye Slugger; only the timely intervention of the Ultra Guard saved him and allowed him to make use of his power of telekinesis to decapitate the two-headed monster, killing it for the final time. With his body near its limit, and Earth finally saved, Seven took off into the morning sky, departing for his home world as his friends from the Ultra Garrison watched. Heisei Ultraseven Ultraseven 94 After defeating Pandon, Seven's body had taken too much damage, and fell back to Earth in what could only be called a coma. His body was held at a secure facility and the giant of light was watched over by the Ultra Garrison, by his friend Shigeru Furuhashi. Meanwhile Aliens from the Planet Pitt plotted and schemed on Earth. Eventually they sent their weapon Eleking to kill the slumbering guardian. Although they succeeded in destroying the facility, they failed to realize when they left that Seven was still alive. Roused from his slumber he stood up and gathered sunlight to refuel himself, and then went off to battle the Aliens stopping the weapon with help from the Earthlings' new solar weapon and rescuing a hostage in the process of destroying the invaders. With that done Seven returned to M78. Later on Seven fought and defeated a native of the planet Metron who was targeting Earth, defeating him in space. Knowing of his children's plans he returned to Earth to stop them, again as Dan Moroboshi. Appearing seemingly as a mirage to the Ultra garrison member, Dan made his full appearance when they raided the base of the two metron siblings, holding them off while the Ultra Garrison rescued a human researcher important to their plans. All three aliens transformed with Seven defeating the daughter while the son took on giant form and called his pet Dinosaur (the name of the creature). Seven fought the two and was holding his own until Metron used his device to cover the sky with clouds, cutting Seven off from the sun and weakening him. It seemed Metron would have his revenge until Shigeru came in the Ultra Hawk and cleared the skies for him allowing the Ultra Crusader to vanquish the evil pair. Ultraseven 98 He appeared once again in Ultraseven 98. During this time he traveled across Earth as a drifter. When the need arose for him to assist the new Ultra Garrison he would often hold young Member Kazimori in capsule form and take on his appearance. His old friend Furuhashi was now a high ranking member of the TDF (Terrestrial Defense Force), the world wide organization that funded all the Showa era defense teams. The Ultra Garrison had new members and a new captain. Ultraseven 99 Later on Seven again visited the Earth. Seven arrived on the Lunar base to find it destroyed and his friend dying. Seeking the culprit, he followed Alien Valkyrie to Earth determined to bring the villain to justice. Seven eventually tracked the villain to a desert where the new Ultra Garrison was also tracking the alien, however the evil alien had the power to possess humans. Dan eventually came across the new Ultra Garrison who were not acquainted with the knowledge of his human form, and thanks to Valkyrie possessing one of their number they mistook him for an alien forcing Dan to knock them out. The possessed human escaped and at his own encouragement Dan shot the boy, fatally wounding him. Valkyrie left his host and an attempted to possess the only possible host nearby, Dan, but possessing an Ultra even in human form was beyond his abilities and so the alien was forced out of the shadows and showed it's true disgusting visage at giant size. Dan transformed and the two battle with the tide turning against Seven when the alien clouded the sky. Eventually Seven pulled through and finished off the creature with his Wide Shot. His friend avenged, Seven returned to human size and checked on the young man who was dying, Masaki Kazimori. To save his life Seven concealed himself with Kazimori much the same way Ultraman did with Hayata but because he had a human form already, when Seven took control the boy morphed into Dan Moroboshi and vice versa. Ultraseven Evolution Although Seven remerges with Kazimori, Dan does not make a reappearance as Kazimori and Seven undergoes a deeper merger than before, to the point that Seven now speaks with the young man's voice. The Return of Ultraman After Ultraman Jack was getting beatened by Bemstar, Jack headed to the sun to get more power, until he heard a voice that warned him that he will die if he gets caught in the Sun's gravity. But Jack was hurtlingly towards the sun, seemly doomed until Ultraseven saved Jack. Ultraseven soon gave Jack the Ultra Bracelet that would help him in other upcoming battles, and Jack went back to Earth to fight Bemstar. On Christmas Eve, Jack was captured by Alien Nackle after a defeat from him and Black King he was taken to Planet Nackle to be executed. But then Ultraseven and The Original Ultraman flew to rescue Ultraman Jack from Nackle by using the Ultra Star which revived Ultraman Jack and destroyed his ships. Ultraman Jack thanked his comrades and went back to Earth. Ultraman Ace After the sacrifices of Yuuko Minami and Seiji Hokuto saved the people from Verokron, a Chouju created by Yapool; Seven, along with the Ultra Brothers and their new member Ace flew to them, restored the two to life and Ace was assigned to protect Earth and became the host of them. After Ace was getting defeated by Brocken, he along with the Ultra Brothers summoned the Ultra Sign to encourage Ace during his battle with Brocken Seven and the Ultra Brothers arrived to planet Golgota when they taught Ace how to summon an Ultra Sign. They saw their graves andthey knew this was all a trap to lure Ace out of Earth, but didn't know why he and the other Ultras were called. But before Ace could get to Earth they started to freeze, so The Ultra Brothers used the Ultra Charge to get Ace to Earth. Seven along with The Ultra Brothers were tied on their crosses. Ace Killer appeared and absorbed the Ultra's powers and watch Ace Killer fight a robot of Ace. When the humans were planning to blow up Golgota, Hokuto went in a rocket to get to the planet. Hokuto transformed into Ace and blew up the missile and came back to the Ultra Brothers. But he had a tough battle with Ace Killer, so they give Ace their energy from their color timers, Ace was able to defeat him with Space Q. They went back to M78 while Ace went back to Earth to fight Barabas. When Ace summoned the Ultra Sign, Seven and the Ultra Brothers flew to Earth, and were shocked to see that Ace had turned into a Jade Statue. Alien Hipporito suddenly appeared, and they were prepared to fight, but Alien Hipporito trapped Ultraman, and Zoffy in chambers while he and Jack dodged away from it. Seven furious of the death of his cousin fought Hipporito alone while Jack tried to get Ultraman, and Zoffy out but was trapped to after attempting to get them out with his Ultra Bracelet. Seven took on him well, Until Hipporito got him off, and damaged him badly, and trapped him too. All the Ultra Brothers were turned into statues making TAC the only ones to save the Earth. But then The Father of Ultra appeared and battled Alien Hipporito and turned Ace back to normal.But the long journey made his Color time turned red so he ripped it off reviving Ace, and died. After Ace defeated Alien Hipporito The Ultra Brothers were back to normal, and Ace revived them with a Color Timer. They took the Father of Ultra back to the Land of Light to revive him. During the battle when Ace was about to kill Baktari Seven ordered him not to kill him. Ace threw Baktari into space, and Ultraseven appeared, and used his Emerium Ray to turn Baktari back to a tapir, and Ace took him back to Earth where he can be in peace. When Ace was killed by Firemons Ultraseven appeared having a talk with Ace encouraging him and telling him not to give up until the very end then reviving him. After Hokuto ate a bean that turned red, and was affected by Onidevil, Hokuto wasn't strong anymore, including Ace wasn't able to defeat the Chouju. When Hokuto was put in a hospital, Ultraseven sent them both to M78 to use the Ultra Capsule to remove the beans out of their body. Hokuto and Ace were thus cured. Ultraman Story After taking the Father of Ultra back to M78 after the battle with Alien Hipporito and while Ultraman Taro fights Enmargo, Juda summons Grand King. The Ultras see him coming and lured him to another planet. While the Ultra Brothers were completely decimated by Grand King, Father of Ultra awakens and says Taro is the only one able to defeat it. The Mother of Ultra tells Taro this and he defeats Enmargo. He flies to the aid of his brothere's. Then Mother of Ultra tells them they must channel their energy into Taro's horns. They do so and vanish, and Taro becomes a super Ultra. He soon defeats the monster and Juda vanishes. He revives the Ultra Brothers and they return to the Ultra star. Father of Ultra is recovered and they all have an inspirational conversation and Taro became a member of the Ultra Brothers. Ultraman Taro After the sacrifice of Kotaro Higashi against the kaiju Astromons, Seven along with the Ultra Brothers and Mother of Ultra to him to M78 and provided energy to help revive Kotaro and have him be Taro's host. After Taro felt sorry for killing the Queen Tortoise, he took Queen Tortoise's body and flew off with her to lure them away. Mini Tortoise tried to fly off with after him, but she was too young so King Tortoise let Mini Tortoise hang on to his shell and he tried to fly, but Mini Tortiose was too heavy, leaving them grounded. Ultraseven arrive giving Mini Tortoise a ride on his back flying off with her and King Tortoise followed and were taken into space where Queen Tortoise had been revived. Now she, King Tortoise and Mini Tortoise could live in peace without humans further assaulting the monster family. so they sent them to outer space so they could live in peace. In Episode 25, After Taro retreated after being hurt by Mururoa and went to the Land Of Light. Seven and the Ultra Brothers were waiting for Taro when he arrived. They all went to retrieve the only item which could clear the space monsters's smoke, the Ultra Bell. Taro and the Ultra Brothers arrived, pulling the Ultra Bell with them. The legendary device’s tolling cleared away Mururoa’s darkness in an instant. After Mururoa was defeated Taro returned the Bell. In Episode 29, after Bemstar was revived by Yapool, ZAT were watching footage of Ultraman Jack fighting Bemstar and eventually defeated Bemstar the same way that Jack did. Ultraseven and the Ultra Brothers joined the battle against Alien Temperor after visiting Earth and Taro. Ultraseven fought Tyrant in Saturn after Ultraman and Zoffy were defeated. Ultraseven, like his brothers, was defeated by Tyrant. The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army After Piko was killed by some robbers, Mother of Ultra took him to the Land of Light to revive him. During the resurrection process, the Ultra Brothers were present, and using their energies, they transformed Piko into the monkey god, Hanuman. Many moments later, a Thai base was trying to launch some missiles to the sky, because it would stop the worldwide drought, and cause rain. A missile was shot, it exploded in the sky, and it caused rain, as expected, but as the second missile was shot, it had a problem, and after failing to blast off, it blew up, causing a chain reaction with the other missiles, causing an apocalyptical event, and five monsters known as Gomora, Tyrant, Dustpan, Astromons and Dorobon arose from the Earth, and started causing chaos. Hanuman appeared to fight the monsters, but after receiving too much damage from them, the Ultra Brothers suddenly appeared from the sky, and they all start fighting the monsters. After they were all defeated, Gomora, who was unconscious, wakes up, and after climbing a mountain, releases a rainbow beam, that caused catastrophic natural disasters. Ultraman and Hanuman were trying to stop him, but the beam was too powerful, and they couldn't get close. Suddenly the other Brothers arrive, and managed to interrupt Gomora's beam, and after Gomora was defeated, peace reigned again, and Hanuman said good-bye to the Ultra Brothers, who flew back to the Land of Light. Ultraman Leo Ultraseven returned to battle Alien Magma and his bodyguards, The Gillas Brothers. While holding his own in battle against them, he was eventually overpowered, getting his leg twisted in the process, but he was saved by the arrival of Ultraman Leo. By the end of the battle, Seven's leg was too injured to return to duty and his Ultra Eye was damaged. Gen Ohtori, Leo's human form is then invited by Dan Moroboshi, Seven's human for,, to join MAC where he became captain. Dan served as Gen's mentor, training him hard when ever he was defeated but his sometimes brutal training allowed the young warrior to vanquish his opponents and reach a new level of skill each time. Later Ultraman Jack & Hideki Goh arrived on Earth to deliver a Monster Capsule that would help Seven while Jack gets his Ultra Eye fixed but had some difficulties fighting Ashuran which he defeated along with Leo. When MAC's Space Station was being destroyed by Silver Bloome, Dan was believed to be dead for the rest of the series. Seven appeared in Leo's dream when he invited Leo to the Land of Light and fly back to space. When Leo's was getting badly hurt by Black End, Ultraseven encouraged him to show his powers to them. After Ultraman Leo Although it is made clear that Seven (as Dan Moroboshi) managed to escape MAC's base as Silver Bloome consumed it, how he actually escaped is different in some non-television media. *Ultraman Mebius novel: During Silver Bloome's attack, he was teleported to the Land of Light by the Mother of Ultra as she healed the wound he suffered from Giras Brothers' attack and presented him the fixed Ultra Eye, allowing him to become Ultraseven once more. *Mamoru Uchiyama's manga serial: Ultraseven was killed during the genocide in his human form, Dan Moroboshi. Eventually, he was revived sometime later when the Ultra Warriors launched an all out attack against Alien Jackal army, with Seven revived alongside his Ultra Brothers comrades that were killed by King Jackal as they fired their finisher rays and ended his reign of terror. Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers TBA Ultraman Mebius After Mebius was frozen by Glozam, Dan raced on his horse to save him. During this crisis he befriended GUYS' member Konomi Amagai, assuring her that Mebius was alive and that she was not useless. When GUYS began their operation to free Mebius, Dan transformed and held off Glozam while allowing Mebius to be freed. Together they battled the undead alien, but it was ultimately Konomi with her modified METEOR that ended the immortal after the pair shattered his body. Later at the end of the series during the battle against Alien Emperor, Seven helped the other Ultra Brothers with freeing the sun from its rock casing the emperor had coated it with and had a telepathic conversation with Crew GUYS, encouraging them to keep fighting, allowing them to revive Mebius and beat the all powerful alien. Ultraseven X A hero from another world and a legendary fighter, Ultraseven’s Earth would be free of threats for years until a parallel world discovered a gateway to his, via the Aqua Project. On that parallel world, mankind was unknowingly controlled by an invisible force, who then sought to spread their influence to Seven's reality. Two humans native to the other dimension, Jin and Elea, discovered the invasion plot and were attacked as they attempted to stop it. Elea and Jin fell into the water, and Jin was mortally wounded shielding his lover from several blaster shots. In the water as they sank, Elea’s prayers reached the giant from another world who was using the gateway between their worlds. He’d revive Jin and merge with him, granting him his power, but the human would lose his memories, while Seven would enter a self induced coma, less his powerful mind overtake and destroy the human's consciousness. Jin awoke in his apartment with Elea where he was told he was the world’s savior. After this, Jin was gifted with the Ultra Eye that would allow him to call on the power of Ultraseven. His first opponent was the gigantic Galkimes and his masters, but the creature was no match for the giant’s strength and firepower. It, and the invaders, were vanquished. More and more aliens would appear on the Earth, a few invaders and several victims of circumstance, most of them being destroyed, returned home or for the lucky few, found a home on Earth, thanks to Ultraseven, Jin, Elea, and the two DEUS agents Kei and S. However, as the time of invasion of the other world came closer, so did the final battle. Twisting media information, the Shadow Rulers targeted Elea, the last surviving member of the Aqua project team, and the only human who knew of their influence. Their hit list also extended to Jin when his investigation started to get to close and Kei and S when they joined them in their crusade. They split into four groups, Jin and Elea, and S and Kei, who would target two facilities vital to the Shadow rulers control of the Earth and the Aqua project. During the journey Jin and Elea were met upon by Mech-Graykess, one of the drones of the alien invaders. Ultraseven was summoned to fight three of the spider-like creatures, but was overpowered due to Jin's inexperience. The creatures held him in place with their webs and repeatedly battered him with energy blasts. During this time Jin was contacted telepathically by the Shadow Rulers who excused their presence as necessary by simple nature as well as their invasion. No longer needing the red giant to play hero for them the three drones defeated Ultraseven. The giant was down, and as Jin was left lying motionless, Elea revealed to him the true origins of the giant and why his memories were gone. Ultraseven awoke after hearing her, taking over the body of Jin and he quickly transformed again, this time obliterating the three creatures with little trouble before killing a fourth drone and tunneling into the ground and entering the underground lair in which the rest were located. Firing away with his Eye Slugger and Wide Shot, he killed the rest of the Graykess, causing all their machines on the planet to crash and burn and saving the Earth but not before rushing off to safe Kei and S from their bomb as they destroyed the data relay station. His work done, his, and the parallel world were safe now. He returned to Elea, resting Kei and S safely on the ground before separating from his host and giving a fully healed Jin back to Elea, alive and well. He returned home, to his own world, in the form of Dan Moroboshi to be with the one he loved: Anne. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Ultraseven was stuck in Armored Darkness after absorbing him. Then Rei kept seeing him in visions where it was Ultraseven fighting Armored Darkness. After Rei defeated Armored Darkness for the first time Ultraseven got revived and gave Rei Miclas. At the end of the series Ultraseven went back to retrieve Miclas and escaped with ZAP SPACY after Alien Rayblood wanted Rei. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Reverse Seven appeared at this Gaiden special along with Jack, Ace, Ultraman, Taro and Zoffy and seeing Hikari's Ultra sign. Hikari was captured, Ace and Taro were sent to investigate this. He was not seen after that. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie He plays an important role in this movie. He appeared after Mebius defeated Bemular in the planet they were on. The Ultras Brother begin to discuss about the minus energy issue. Seven, Ultraman, and Mebius were sent to set up a defense against Belial. Seven later teams up with Ultraman and Zoffy to fight Belial. Seven also loses to Belial and he shielded himself from the Land of Light being freezing by using a shield. He was not able to keep his Ultra form due to the energy lost during the battle. He helped Rei defeat the monsters with Ariga, Miclas and Windam as his capsule monsters as Dan Moroboshi. He later was fighting against Alien Shapplay and defeated him with Hayata and Mirai. After using their willpower, they got back their light and transformed to their Ultra forms and went to the Monster Graveyard to fight Belial. He was fighting the monsters but Belial shot him with the Geno Thunder, knocking him down. Belial later brainwashes Rei and turns him into his Reiyonx form and he fought Gomora and was severely injured when Gomora slashes him with his finisher. He later uses the last of his strength and defeated a monster. He sent his Eye Sluggers to the planet where Zero was training. Zero brought him to a safe place after he came, he managed to speak his son before he died. He was revived after that and reunited with Zero and both hugged each other as all the Ultras went to listen to King's speech. Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire He reappeared in this movie in a minimal role. He first appears fighting a Darkclops and fought them along with Zero. He was later seen at the discussion and Zero decided to go. Seven later gives him the Zero Bracelet and giving his light energy to Zero, and was seen later fighting the Darkclops and was defeated. He was seen later after Zero beats Belial. Ultraman Saga At a council held by the Ultra Brothers, Seven noted that his son, Zero, was journeying between universes, eventually landing in one he had never visited before. Seven wondered if this had anything to do with a major threat affecting the entire multiverse. A ship of unknown origin giving off a strong amount of minus energy was abducting monsters, dead or alive, even those in the Monster Graveyard. The Ultras declared they would watch for the threat but also noted they could only monitor a small amount of the countless other multiverses at any time. Before the climatic battle against Hyper Zetton, Alien Bat unleashed 5 other monsters: Antlar, King Pandon, Tyrant, Black King and Velokron, each more powerful than before. The Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace and Leo transformed into their Ultra forms in the Land of Light and flew to Dyna's Earth to help Ultraman Zero and informed him that he and the Ultra Brothers will stand against the monsters. The Brothers arrived, Ultraseven, leading his brothers, fought against his old nemesis Pandon. After a short battle, Seven used his signature weapon, the Eye Slugger, and finished off Pandon, cutting it in half. Ultraseven and the Ultra Brothers then departed for the Land of Light as the final battle against Bat and his kaiju began. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga tv series, Ultraseven participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras and their allies against Dark Side. In the war Ultraseven faced his nemesis,King Pandon. In the midst of battle an unknown evil turned every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. With the war over, an unknown warrior appeared and faced the villain but like the others he was also turned into a Spark Doll which was kept within his Spark Device and fell alongside the other Spark Dolls to Earth. The location of his Spark Doll is in Dark Lugiel's possession. Ultraseven's Spark Doll was later DarkLived by, turning him into the evil form of . His owner was Seiichiro Isurugi, Misuzu's father. Together with Tomomi Kuroki and Shingo Kuwabara, they tried to change the Furuboshi High School into a composite type of resort. In battle he is paired with the Ultraman Spark Doll. He first appeared to finish Antlar, due to the monster being weak. Seven Dark then battled Ginga, but Isurugi also Darklived Ultraman into Ultraman Dark, switching between the two. The two Dark Ultras overpowering Ginga, to the point Ginga collapsed, due to already being tired before battling the two Ultras. Despite Jean-Nine's arrival, the two Ultras were still too strong. However, Ginga didn't give up and eventually defeated the two Ultras with his full power. Ginga fired Ginga Cross Shot, thereby defeating the Ultraseven Dark. Ultraseven was Ultralived by Seiichiro using the Ginga Light Spark to assist Jean-Nine in the fight against Super Grand King. However, like the others, he was ultimately defeated despite their immense effort. Like all the other spark dolls Seven was freed of the Dark Spark's curse. He and the other Ultras would have then departed for the Land of Light. Ultraman Ginga S As mentioned by Taro, Ultraseven was among the five senior members of Ultra Brothers that donated him their powers as a sign of support. Thanks to this, Taro changed himself into the Strium Brace for Hikaru Raido/Ultraman Ginga to assume Strium Mode. Ultraseven's power was seen used, among them were Wide Shot against King Joe Custom and Emerium Ray against Five King. It is presumed that his powers were returned back after Taro's job on Earth is done. Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! After Ultraman Orb's Trinitium Shield was broken and he was hit with the Deavorick Canon, Dan Moroboshi appeared and pushed Orb to continue fighting. When he got up again, Dan turned into Ultraseven to aid in the battle. He first used his Eyeslugger to cut off Sadeath's hands, thus breaking his connection with Deavorick. Sadeath's hands reformed themselves, prompting Seven to take a more physical approach. He did so and eventually the threats had been defeated. With that, he and the other Ultras flew away from the scene. Trivia *When Ultraseven appears, Ginga, Victory, X and Mulnau call out "Seven!" in time with his theme that plays in the background. This is a joke suggested by the film's director, Kiyotaka Taguchi, as something for fans to spot whist watching the film. Profile Physical Attributes - w/ Brothers' Mantle= Ultraseven }} - X= Ultraseven X - Dark= Ultraseven Dark }} Statistics *'Aliases': Redman, Star Charter No. 340 by the Space Garrison, Red Giant (Ultraseven X), and Ultraseven Dark (Dark Lived) *'Human Form': Dan Moroboshi **'Human Host': Jin, later returned the Ultra Eye *'Activity Time': Undefined (If there is solar energy he can recharge) *'Transformation Item': Ultra Eye *'Height': 40 m (According to the analysis of Alien Guts he can grow up to 50 meters) *'Weight': 35,000 t *'Age': Over 17,000 years old *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Running Speed': 800 kmph *'Underwater Speed': 240 knots *'Jumping Distance': 400 m *'Physical Strength': Ultraseven can lift 100,000 tons. *'Kick Force': Powers of 2000 sticks of dynamite. *'Weaknesses': Cold *'Occupation': After returning from earth, Ultraseven served as a Branch chief of the Space Garrison. He became a member of the Space Garrison Elite like the older Ultra Brothers *'Hobbies': Swimming *'Family Structure' **Father: Head of the Space Garrison's warriors **Mother: Died durring Seven's childhood **Brother: The current Director of Space Garrison headquarters **Sister: Raised him after their mother died **Zero's Mother: Unnamed scientist. Her current whereabouts are unknown as is her status to Seven. **Son: Ultraman Zero **Cousin: Ultraman Taro **Aunt: Mother of Ultra (Mother's Sister) **Uncle-in-Law: Father of Ultra **Step-Cousin: Ultraman Ace Transformation Ultra Eye Dan Moroboshi can transform into his true form using an artifact called the "Ultra Eye." In the Canadian English-dubbed series, this artifact was renamed the "Task-Mask." Transformation sequence Dan would apply the Ultra Eye to his face by planting it over his eyes like a pair of eye-glasses without temples(which it resembled), spinning lights would appear in the lenses, and Ultraseven would emerge seconds later. UltrasevenRise.gif|1967 transformation Dan MebiusBros.gif Dan Heisei.gif Seven's original rise.png|Ultraseven's original rise Seven's rise in Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers.png|Ultraseven's rise in Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers Seven's rise in Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers.png|Ultraseven's rise in Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Seven's rise in Mega Monster Battle Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie.png|Ultraseven's rise in Monster Battle Ultra Galaxy Legend rise II.png|Dan transforming into Ultraseven in Ultraman Retsuden Body Features *'Beam Lamp': The green stone on Seven's forehead, it is the equivalent of a color timer. Unlike a normal color timer the Beam lamp does not change color but simply flashes. It flashes when Seven's solar energy is low or his physical strength is depleted and/or he is gravely injured, basically any physical situation where his life in endangered will cause it to react. *'Protector': The armor on his chest and shoulders, it is the method by which he recharges his energy. The protector works continuously but can be activated at will to increase energy absorption. *'Ultra Armor': Seven's armor is typical of an Ultra from M78 in the Showa Universe, it is resistant to fire and laser blasts even when he is depleted of energy. Like any other native from his homeworld he is highly susceptible to cold weather. Spark Doll Ultraseven became a''' Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. He was likely kept in Dark Lugiel's collection along with Ultraman, and were eventually given to Alien Nackle Gray, who passed them onto Seiichiro Isurugi, Misuzu's father. This Spark Doll has been used on two (ending of Ep 8 and starting of Ep 9 are considered as one occasion) occasions by two people : *In Episode 8's (Ginga Spark Stolen) ending, when Seiichiro uses it to ambush Ginga. The doll was Dark Lived into '''Ultraseven Dark. *In Episode 9 (The Jet Black Ultra Brothers), in a rematch with Ginga. Seiichiro swapped Ultraman Dark out for Seven after Jean Nine's arrival. *In Episode 10 (Darkness and Light), where Seiichiro Ultra Lives into Ultraseven to stop Super Grand King alongside Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Ultraseven's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to its original form and departs Earth to return home. Techniques Unlike most other Ultramen, Ultraseven does not demonstrate any of the time constraints that plague most of the other heroes of the Ultra Series. On occasion however, the green Beam Lamp on his forehead would begin blinking in a similar fashion to the Color Timer that the other Ultras had. However, this tended to occur when Ultraseven was in mortal danger, suggesting it warned him how badly weakened he was rather than how much time he had left to fight. This is similar to some of the more recent Ultras, whose timers acted as an indicator of battle damage rather than time limit. This is because the armor on his shoulders are solar panels. Weapons * : The crest on Ultraseven's head can be detached and used as a throwing weapon. This is Ultraseven's most well-known weapon, and possibly the most famous of all Ultra attacks. It has been incorrectly referred to as the "Ice Lugger" by various sources. This name was coined during the early pre-production on the series, which was going to be called "Ultra Eye" (Urutora Ai), hence "Eye Slugger." When the title of the series was changed to "Ultraseven," the name of the weapon remained "Eye Slugger" -- according to official Tsuburaya Productions production notes, published in Kodansha Official File Magazine Ultraman Vol. 4 & 5: "Ultraseven" (2005). As Ultraseven X the Eye Slugger could be used as a blade or a club, targets destroyed by it burst open into water vapor and suds. ** : Ultraseven can direct energy into the Eye Slugger before firing the weapon towards enemies. It has a combustible effect and can destroy enemies in one hit. classic7.gif|Eye Slugger ripGUTS.gif|Ultra Knock Tactics Special * : Various concentrations of energy rays could be fired from the Beam Lamp on his head as one of Ultraseven's finishers. It is one of his trademark moves. He would either fire it standing, his left hand drawn across his chest while his right arm was to his side, or more commonly from a kneeling position, two fingers from both hands nearly touching the gem. He can even use it to turn a Kaiju or Chouju back to normal like he did to Baktari on Ultraman Ace Episode 31. As Ultraseven X, the Emerium Ray destroyed its foes in green flames. When used on Hupnath, it appeared that the beam travelled all over the body from the impact site and vaporized the target. * : Ultraseven's most powerful attack. By gathering energy in the armor plates on his shoulders and chest, Ultraseven could unleash a powerful stream of energy by crossing his arms in an L-shape (his left arm upright, his right arm bent). The Wide Shot was later turned into an ordinary weapon where Ultraseven can just pose his arms into a L-style and not have his energy drained. He could further increase the potency of the beam, but this special attack drains his own energy. Of course, the normal style iss not as powerful as the one that needs to drain his energy. In Ultraseven X, the Wide Shot could separate into multiple beams at once and destroyed its targets in energetic, blue flames. ** : The beam is divided into three smaller beams, used against the Huk Aliens in episode 47. It is performed like the Wide Shot, but the beams are fired from the wrist. **'Charged-Up Wide Shot': If his normal Wide Shot is not enough, Seven can charge it for a more powerful one. * : Used against Alien Prote, it is performed like the Wide Shot but Seven's hand rests on his beam lamp. It does not destroy, only disorients or paralyses the opponent for a short while. * : Ultraseven crosses his arms and pulls them down to his lower torso. Twin electric bolt-like beams erupt from his eyes and strike the opponent. * : Also known as the Ultra Ring Beam or Ring Shot. When Ultraseven is severely depleted of energy, he will use the Ring Shot to replace the Wide Shot. It is executed by Seven spreading both of his arms and joining his palms together and very quickly. A ring shaped beam then zips through his palms, paralysing the enemy. * : Ultraseven can fire a small energy beam from his hand. Although it's not strong enough to kill enemies, it can be fired continuously by both hands in rapid succession. * : In the Heisei series, Seven once fired a beam similar to the Tiga Freezer, cupping his hands to the side and extending one hand to fire * : Ultraseven fires a wedge shaped burst of energy from his fingertips. Used against Alien Valky and the Pitt Aliens in Heisei Ultraseven. * : Also called the Knuckle Beam, Seven fires destructive beams the size of his palm. * : The beam Seven used to free himself from Alien Gut's crucifix * : Twin Beams fired from both hands, used on his assualt on the Robot Chief's forces. * : Also known as Ultra Willpower, Ultraseven is highly skilled in this field, able to flip or throw his opponents with but a few gestures. Even in his weakened state when he fought Pandon, he could still use his mental abilities. He can use his mental powers even in human form. As Dan, he immobilized Alien Babalou who was disguised as Astra. Ultraseven-EmeriumBeam.gif|Emerium Ray Wide Shot.png|Wide Shot ThisSeemsVeryUseful.gif|Triple Shot Fully-charged Seven.jpg|Charged-Up Wide Shot Stop Light.jpg|Stop Light redundantEyeBeams.gif Ultraseven-SpiralBeam.gif|Ultra Spiral Beam Hand ill Ray.jpg|Shuriken Ray pewpewGotcha.gif|Shakehand Ray cueThemeSong.gif|Break Beam 2xBeam.gif|Double Beam Ultra Psychokinesis .jpg|Ultra Psychokinesis flyaway.gif|Seven using his psychokinesis to flip an opponent Physical * : A powerful punch and basic technique, Seven used it to down the Alien Shadow Spacecraft. * : A powerful several times more destructive than the Ultra Punch. There is a Jump Kick version, roundhouse kick and straight kick version of this technique * : A powerful chop performed by concentrating energy into Seven's Hand. There is a double hand version to it. * : A technique used in Ultraseven X against Alien Vo-Da to free himself, is designed to break the bones of the receiver. * : Seven grabs the enemies head and neck and swings them about and then throws them. First seen used on Eleking. * : Similar to the flying mare, Seven usually grabs the tail of the beast or lifts them over his head. Used on Eleking. * : Used to free Seven from Iron Rocks, Seven rotates in the air and radiates energy which swirls around like him as a projectile. * : Seven rotates in the air to create a vortex of energy. Used to defeat Robot Ultraseven. * : A technique to temporarily summon herculean strength, used on Narse and to tear of Geryon Starbem's arm. * : A technique to throw the enemy and have them fall on their head first. * : A crushing back breaker of pure might. Ultra Punch Seven.jpg|Ultra Punch Seven Ultra Kick.jpg|Ultra Kick OHMY.gif|Flying Mare pooreleking.gif|Ultra Swing thisIsSoCool.gif|Rolling Spark spinning7.gif|Body Windmill RIPNarse.gif|Ultra Power Other * : When unable to fight (usually because his Ultra Eye(see Transformation below) has been stolen), Dan will often produce a small capsule that releases a giant-sized monster to fight in his place. Although he is shown to have four or five capsules, only three capsule monsters are shown in the series, Windam, Miclas, and Agira. In the 1998 Direct To Video series, Ultraseven once incapacitated a member of the new Ultra Garrison in order to take his place by transforming him into a capsule in a similar fashion to his capsule monsters. The Capsule Monsters would later return in the form of the Maquette Monsters in Ultraman Mebius. * : Used against the Hook Aliens who were weak to light, Seven crossed his arms and his body shined intense flashes of light. * : Also called While Blood Cells. Foam is fired from Seven's hands. Used against the parasite Darly. * : A water mist from both hands, used in Heisei Ultraseven to fight a fire. * : Seven can create a wall of light to defend himself. It takes the form and shape of his choosing. * : Seven crosses his arms and somehow block enemy attacks. He can swing them open to create a more conventional shield. * : Seven can teleport himself. It is the same ability used by Ultraman, but its stance and appearance are different. * : Seven was able to enter the Mirror that served as a dimension gateway. * : Seven can see through objects to locate his enemy through special lights emitted from his eyes. * : Like all other Ultra-Crusaders, Ultraseven can send a green S.O.S Ultra Sign flashing in the sky when he needs assistance. His is different from Ultraman Ace's since Ace's flashes blue. * : Like Alien Baltan, Seven can split into many forms to confuse an opponent. This is usually to drive an opponent into circles. This move takes up one minute of his energy supply and is used mainly against enemies who use teleportation, illusions or duplication. *'Size Change': Seven can change his size from microscopic to his proper giant size. His stance for this is to cross his arms in front his waist and bring them up, having his upright arms to his sides in a flexing pose. *'Solar Recharge': With the armor on his chest and arms, Ultraseven constantly absorbs solar energy, but if he is weakened from battle, he can simply turn to the sun and gather up more energy. Therefore, at night and in complete darkness, he works under a time limit like other Ultras. * : Like all Ultras, Ultraseven can fly through the air under his own power, often at great speeds. As Ultraseven X, his speed appeared to be much greater as he often broke the sound barrier immediately on take off. GoMiclas.gif|Dan summoning a Capsule Monster baldBaldBALD.gif|Body Spark BUBBLESmyOnlyWeakness.gif|Ultra Bubble Mouthbeam.gif|Ultra Barrier Ultra V Barrier.jpg|Ultra V Barrier MAKEMYSEVENGROW.gif|Seven growing in size micro7.gif|Seven shrinking in size giveMeYourEnergy.gif|Solar Recharge fly7.gif|Flight Combination * : Seven combines his Emerium Ray with Ultraman's Specium Ray. Used to destroy the Alien Knuckle Spacecrafts and free Ultraman Jack. * : A beam used with the other Alternate Ultra Brothers to revive Mebius. * : Seven can combine his Wide Shot with other Ultra beams to create a more powerful ray. *'Acceleration': During his time as Ultraseven X, Seven moved with great speed as a red blur, usually running or attacking with his Eye Slugger. He even saved Kei and S who were sitting next to a bomb as it went off. *'Red Light (Name Unknown)': A combination move where Seven, Ultraman and Zoffy join hands and use the Body Windmill technique to generate a powerful beam. They used this beam to slow down Beatstar's Planet. * :Seven combines his Emerium Ray with Mebius's Mebium Shot. Used on Glozam. *'Superior Strike': First used in Superior 8 Brothers, he shoots the Wide Shot and combines it with the other Alternate Ultra Brothers' beams. *'Energy Release': First used in Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers, this technique was used with Ultraman, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace to free Mebius from his crystal crucifix. *'Energy String': Used against Robot Ultraseven. *'Ultra Grand Wall': Used in Superior 8 Brothers. *'Final Cross Shield': Used with Ultraman, Jack and Ace against U-Killersaurus. *'Multiple Eye Sluggers': When the Eye Slugger is removed, the Eye Slugger can be copied when the Eye Slugger is shot by a beam. This ability is also seen in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers. *'Ultra Charge': Used with Zoffy, Ultraman and Jack to give their remaining energy to Ace. *'Energy Charge': Used with Zoffy, Ultraman and Jack to give energy to him and allow Ace to return to Earth at full strength. *'Mebium-Eye Slugger (Name Unknown)': Seven throws his Eye Slugger at the enemy while Ultraman Mebius fires his Mebium Slash at Eye Slugger. This boosts the Eye Slugger's speed and is stronger than the normal Mebium Slash and Eye Slugger. Used in Ultraman Mebius Gaiden, Super Galaxy Wars. *'Ultra Cross Attack: '''Seven crosses his arms in a X formation before he pulls both arms out stretched to his sides horizontally. This creates a horizontal line of energy. He then puts his left arm in front of him palm open faced down, while his right arm goes to his side fist clenched. The horizontal line of splits and turns into a plus sign, He then precedes to punch it with his right fist hitting his opponent with great force. First used in Ultraseven: Evolution against Neo Pandon. W Beam.jpg|W Beam Energy Transfer.jpg|Ultra Purify Grand Spark.jpg|Grand Spark Red Light Seven.jpg|Red Light Mebium-Emerium Shot.jpg|Mebium-Emerium Shot Superior Striking.jpg|Superior Strike Revievwjj.jpg|Energy Release Seven Energy String.png|Energy String Ultra Grand Wall.jpg|Ultra Grand Wall Final Cross Shield.jpg|Final Cross Shield image mul.eye.slu.png.jpg|Multiple Eye Slugger Befgefegfegfeggefimage.jpg|Ultra Charge Enewjajajjasnsnimage.jpg|Energy Charge IMG 0344.jpeg|Mebium Eye Slugger Seven Dark Seven Dark had the same techniques as the original. image.GingaSeven dark 1.jpg|Ultra Kick imagejdjjdjdjdjkskdkdkdkd.jpg|Wide Shot image emerium ray.jpeg|Emerium Ray Other media Ultra Fight Ultraseven reappears in Ultra Fight as a main character. He is seen being able to wield weapons such as a long wooden stick as well as throw boulders (a supposed super attack). He was responsible for the brutal murder of all other monsters at the series finale. Trivia *Similar to Ultraman, Ultraseven's original concept also meant to have him as an antagonist *Seven's appearance, his crest, eyes and protectors, are based on the armor of ancient western knights and warriors, primarily their armor. *Ultraseven's original color was meant to be blue but due to the wish of toy developers, the color was changed to red. In contrast to tall body archetype which was previously based on Bin Furuya - Ultraman's suit actor in the series, Ultraseven's body suit was designed to be able fit an average sized human like his suit actor Koji Uenishi. *His name has been incorrectly referred to as "Ultraman Seven" (ウルトラマンセブン ''Urutoraman Sebun) by various sources, due to how generic the "Ultraman" title is in the Ultra Series. This mistake is acknowledged in Ultraman Ginga Theater Special: Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!, during which Kenta Watarai transformed into Seven and called himself "Ultraman Seven" before being corrected by Tomoya/Ultraman. *Ultraseven and the series originally was called "Ultra Eye". However, it was changed to "Ultraseven" and this name used for his transformation item. **Seven's weapon's name was called Eye Slugger from the fact that during the early pre-production on the series, Ultraseven and his series were originally going to be called "Ultra Eye", hence it was called "Eye Slugger". When the title of the series was changed to Ultraseven, the name Ultra Eye later used for his transformation item although the name of the weapon remained "Eye Slugger". *Seven's Eye Slugger is the first instance of an Ultra boomerang weapon used by some later Ultras, all of which are based on Seven. *Ultraseven is the first Ultra Warrior shares his voice actor with his human form's actor (Kohji Moritsugu), who voices his grunts and speaking voice. *Almost in his appearance, Seven reused old grunts in the original series more than used his current grunts (even though both of his old and current grunts provided by Kohji Moritsugu). However, Ultraman Mebius is one of the few times Ultraseven used his current grunts instead. *Ultraseven is the first Ultra whose eyes were yellow instead of white. *The reason why Ultraseven does not have a Color Timer, is due to a retcon that states, despite coming from the same planet as Ultraman. Ultraseven was heavily implied, though never outright stated in the series, have no direct connection to Ultraman. **Afterwards it was stated that it is only placed on Deep Space Combatants and that Seven was only a non-combatant officer (A map maker) when he joined the Space Garrison. However Zero joined as a Combatant and thus had a Color Timer. *Despite not being the first Ultra, Seven is undoubtedly more popular. He has had four series, more than any other Ultra. His original series, two in the Heisei Era (technically four with series and specials) and Ultraseven X. *Seven is the second Ultra (after Father of Ultra) to be canonically married to another Ultra, with his wife being an unnamed scientist. He is also the second Ultra whose status as a father is confirmed and examined in more detail. *Of all the known Ultras, only Ultraman Cosmos surpasses Seven in terms of the number of techniques they have shown. *Unlike the previous original series, Seven's was more mature, filled with interplanetary/inter-species intrigue and politics. It is the first series to touch on dark subjects for more than part of an episode. *During his design phase, there was one design for Seven where he was mostly white/silver instead of red and his silver line was blue and more square in design, meaning Seven could have been the first Blue Ultra. *Seven is the first Ultra to take on a human form as opposed to merging with one. Given the themes in his series the was probably done on purpose. *In early concept sketches, Seven had dual eye sluggers. This would later be implemented to his son, Ultraman Zero. *In the Anime OVA, much like his brother in arms, Ultraman, Ultraseven has a wife and two kids. They are not considered Canon. **His Son, Ultra Boone. **His Daughter, Ultra Sera. **His Wife, Ultra Ceria. *His Ultraman Kids counterpart is Cebu. *Ultraseven X is the second Ultra to have noticeable abs on his stomach, with the first being Ultraman the Next (Anphans), the third is Ultraman Zero and the fourth is Ultraman Ginga. *According to Moltar, of Space Ghost Coast to Coast, the 'Funny Ultraseven' guy is his agent. This was brought up during a discussion with Lokar, a giant locust, about trying to get Moltar onto his show instead of Space Ghost. *Ultraseven's TV show clips were used through out the first few seasons of Space Ghost Coast to Coast. *Alongside Ultraman Dark, Ultraseven Dark displays several uses of martial arts techniques, being able to restrain Ginga by pinching his spine, a move which also works on humans and can induce unconsciousness. *Seven X was designed by Yasushi Torisawa External links *Ultra Seven in Wikipedia (EN) *ウルトラセブン in Wikipedia (JP) ja:ウルトラセブン (キャラクター) Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Showa Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultraseven Category:Videogame Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras from Land of Light Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Ultraman Leo Characters Category:Ultraseven Characters Category:Return of Ultraman Characters Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Ultraman Taro Characters Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Mebius Characters